Cutemon
Cutemon is a character in the Digimon Fusion anime series and a member of the Fusion Fighters. He is considered Angie Hinomoto's partner. Cutemon is young, and Dorulumon cares for Cutemon as he would a child. Several of his techniques are powerful healing abilities that work on both humans and Digimon, and he is sometimes able to lift heavy objects, despite his small stature. He is voiced by Ben Diskin with along Shoutmon. Appearance Cutemon is a small, cute Digimon based on a rabbit. His fur is completely pink, and he wears a pair of headphones, a pink scarf, and a pair of slippers. Personality Background Cutemon lived with his parents in a village, but they were attacked by the Bagra Army. Although he escaped, he was held up by a trio of Goblimon bandits until Dorulumon saved him. After hearing his story, Dorulumon allowed Cutemon to travel with him and eventually came to serve as his protector. Digimon Fusion Angie meets Cutemon right outside of the Village of Light after her friend Mikey, with the help of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Starmons wards off MadLeomon's attack. Cutemon attempts to cheer Angie up as a Coelamon gathers information and chooses to attack them, but Dorulumon intervenes and kills the Coelamon. Dorulumon thanks Angie for looking after Cutemon for him and the two ride off. Cutemon later appears at both the Island Zone and the Magma Zone, the latter where he explains his story to Xros Heart. He soon officially joins Xros heart along with Dorulumon. Later, after arriving at the Sand Zone, Taiki is separated from the team. While looking for him, Cutemon and the other Digimon are hypnotized by Ebemon.After reverting back to normal, Cutemon helps in the battle to protect Reapmon, but has some of his energy drained by HiMugendramon. He is later forced into the next Zone by Laylamon's explosion. Xros Heart follows Spadamon to the Sweets Zone. After Xros Heart rescues the prisoners, one of them, a Coronamon, informs Cutemon that he had seen Cutemon's parents being taken into the castle. However, Matadormon attacks the team, opening up faults in the ground that swallow them up and deposit them in Matadormon's underground base. The team finally finds Cutemon's parents, who are being held in one of the pods, and being used to power Matadormon's secret weapon, Brakedramon. Taiki has Shoutmon and the others DigiXros to Shoutmon X5, who fights off Brakedramon and Matadormon, with Cutemon's medical assistance, while Taiki and Spadamon struggle to retrieve Cutemon's parents from the shredder. After the defeat of Matadormon and Brakedramon, and rescue of Cutemon's parents, Cutemon decides to continue on with Xros Heart, and bids goodbye to his parents while trying to keep from crying. One year later, Cutemon goes to Taiki's X Loader together with his teammates to aid Taiki in the Digimon Hunt. Cutemon tries to help Ewan Amano get over the depression of the lose of Damemon, but he became the target of the cute Digimon Hunter Airu Suzaki, and ends up nearly losing his life, but Ewan protects him and gets Damemon back. When Gumdramon asks Taiki if they should find the Old Clock Shop Man to make Akari and Zenjirou into Hunters, Cutemon responds that they want to see them again, but are keeping secret for their safety. When Taiki drops his X Loader after being pulled into DigiQuartz, Cutemon is the one who's able to escape and delivers the device to Ewan. After the battle against SuperStarmon is over, he is sitting by Akari's side in Taiki's room. Later, when the Old Clock Shop Man gives X Loaders to Akari and Zenjirou so that they can fight Quartzmon's army, Taiki passes Cutemon and Dorulumon to her X Loader. Gallery 59387-digimon-cutemon.jpg Bg7E.jpg 4028 6.jpg Angie, Cutemon and Jerm.jpg Akari, Cutemon y Dorulumon - Opening.jpg 3b33c1e6a18ad882c32f5f5c33012f60.jpg 4922887_orig.png bd56ecfc642739eeedac1e0d250c213c.jpg Cutemon_28.jpg Cutemon_Technik.jpg Cutemon1.jpg o0800045011071429563.jpg Tumblr p5x776gkzH1rg2dp9o1 1280.png tumblr_pb654koKIC1tr6wqbo1_1280.jpg 00 akari hinomoto render.png Mikey and Cutemon (Ep. 39).png Akaki.jpg External links *http://digimon-fusion.wikia.com/wiki/Cutemon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Category:Kids